Premonition
by MissDevon
Summary: Kendall had a dream of a family with Ryan once, what if that image of a happy homecoming was only part of what was to come? What if it turned into her worse nightmare? LaverySlater story
1. Chapter 1

**_Premonition_**

_Prologue_

Kendall smiled as she sat rocking her daughter to sleep in what had been her living room, and was now a home office/second nursery. Shifting the sleepy child slightly to hold her closer, Kendall couldn't help but think about how much her life had changed in a year.

For the first time in her life, she was content. She had a husband who was supportive---- and who had finally admitted that he loved her--- and a beautiful baby girl who nobody could take from her.

"Shows how much Daddy knows, doesn't it, Sweetie? You are the one thing I've managed to do right," she said lovingly as the baby snuggled closer to her. "So, you agree with Mommy, huh?" she asked with a smile. "Well, he can't argue with both of us, can he? No, he can't and he won't because he knows better. Besides, you already have him wrapped around your tiny little finger," she continued with a slight laugh. "Do you hear what I hear? Sounds like Daddy's home. I hope he knows to come here first. Oh, won't it be nice when our new house is finished? Just one place with lots of rooms to look through. But that's why we got an intercom isn't it? So we'd never have to go looking. Just call. Although, Daddy and I are easy to find. Just have to look for you right?" she added as she shifted the baby so she could be facing towards the door as it opened. "Daddy's home," she started cheerfully as the door open, only for Ryan to be standing in the doorway. "Ryan," she acknowledge on a disappointed breathe. "What are you doing here?" she demanded as she jarred the baby awake while instinctively moving her into a more protective hold.

"I'm sorry, Kendall, but I have to do this," he replied uneasily as he made his way into the condo.

Rocking the baby, she glared at him. "Do what?" she asked looking at him. "What do you want?" she pressed, noticing that he was agitated.

"You know that there's only one thing that I could possibly want from you," he said softly, his eyes on the child in her arms.

"Hell no! Get out. Get out before I call the police, or worse---Zach."

"Believe me, I don't. . . If there was another way . . . just. . . give her to me. I don't want anyone to get hurt," he said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Are you threatening me?" Kendall demanded, more angry than afraid. "Haven't your threats cost you enough? Get out of my house!"

"Kendall, you don't understand. I can't leave without the baby. Just. . . just give her to me and I promise you, everyone will get out of this safely," he entreated as his eyes darted nervously behind her.

"I'm not giving you my daughter," Kendall reiterated as she turned slightly to put the baby in the bassinette next to the rocker and picked up her phone. "Now, I'm warning you. I'll call the police."

"Kendall . . ."

"You have to the count of three," she continued with a slight shake in her voice as she put her free hand on the side of the bassinette.

"One. . ." she started to count as she hit the first number.

"Give me. . ."

"Two. . ."

"The baby."

"No. . ." she said stiffly as she hit the last number. "Thr. . ." she started as she felt a burning pain in her back and started to fall forward, gasping for breathe. The phone clattering to the floor as she tried to stop her fall and the baby started to wail.

"Wrong answer," she heard as she tried to push herself up. "My baby. . . please . . . don't. . ." she pleaded as a muffled voice came over the phone that was just out of reach. "9-1-1 what's your emergen--. . ." Only, Kendall never made it further than seeing the legs in front of her as she felt a stronger pain in her arm and she crashed forward as the operator's question turned to a curse while they tried to get a location on the call as the baby's cries drew dimmer. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Zach Slater was annoyed. He had just had to put his plans of getting home before his daughter was put to bed to check on a problem at the site of the house he and Kendall were having built, that as he had predicated when he had gotten the call, hadn't needed his immediate attention. Eyeing his cell phone as he took a turn, he questioned if he should call Kendall to explain why he was running late, but quickly decided against it, in case of waking the baby. . .

* * *

Slowly she started to come through. Unthinkingly, she went to rub at her pounding head, only to find that she was unable to move her arms. Confusion giving way to fear, she tried to straighten legs that were starting to cramp.

Shifting, she became more aware of her surroundings and started to panic.

She was in the dark.

She could now feel bindings around her feet and wrists.

And when she closed her eyes to fight back tears, she could detect movement.

It was then that she opened her mouth to scream, only to realize that she couldn't.

* * *

Derek Frye ran the crime scene as expertly as he could under the circumstances. He already had patrols blocking the entrances to the complex and the department PR person was on call due to the high profile of the victim.

"I want the scene contained," he told one of the nearby detectives. "No one in or out. We have to get people out to talk to the family before the media gets a hold of this," he added as a commotion was heard towards the entrance of the complex. . .

* * *

Zach started to take the turn leading to his complex, only to be detoured by a police officer. Frowning, he took the next turn and doubled back to find the block before the entrance blocked. Slowing down, he rolled down his window as he pulled up next to the barricade.

"Sir, you have to keep moving," the young officer stationed there said stiffly.

"What's going on?" Zach demanded as he looked towards the entrance, taking note of the number of police vehicles were there.

"Sir, I'm sorry. You have to move."

"I would, only it seems I can't get home," he retorted. "Now would you please tell me what's going on? My wife and daughter. . . I'm running late and the phone's been busy," he said stiffly, as he started to realize that the rationalizations he had for Kendall not answering the phone--- a long chat fest with Bianca; taking the phone off the hook so that she could catch a nap along with their daughter--- where just that.

"Sir, if you. . . um. . . I'll see what I can find out," the officer responded, reaching for the device on his shoulder that would put him in contact with his colleagues.

Frowning, Zach pushed his car door open and got out. "I'm not waiting here. I'm going to find my wife and daughter," he said as he started to push pass him.

"Sir, you can't. You can contaminate the scene!"

"Ask me if I care," Zach said dryly as he continued on, the young officer calling for back up.

As his way was blocked, Zach grew more agitated, and more concerned. Knowing that if she'd been able to, Kendall would've called him so he wouldn't worry. Pushing his way towards the condos, he stopped short when he heard Derek call to him.

Turning towards the voice, Zach watched the black man hurry towards him. Swallowing, he closed his eyes and tried to remain calm: "what's happened to my family?" he asked as the black man came to a stop in front of him. "And don't try to interrogate me. I know something's happened by the look on your face. Where are my wife and daughter?"

"Maybe be we should go talk somewhere less. . ."

"Where. Are. They?"

Derek sighed, "you should probably be sitting down."

"Tell me."

Derek inhaled and nodded at the man: "fine. We received a 9-1-1 call from Kendall's condo."

"Old condo," Zach corrected automatically, then at Derek's look clarified. "She moved into mine when we moved back into town. We use hers as home offices and a second nursery."

"Ok," Derek replied mentally filing the information away. "We got here as soon as we located the source of the call."

"What do you mean source? Kendall didn't?"

"We think Kendall called. She just couldn't talk to the operator."

Zach looked towards the condo, noticing men and women coming in and out of it. "What happened? Where are they?"

"We're not sure what happened," Derek admitted as Zach turned his stare back towards him. "We got here within three minutes of locating the source under ten since it originated. Kendall was unconscious. We had hoped. . ."

"What?"

Derek sighed: "That the baby was with you."

Zach staggered slightly at that: "why? The baby was with Kendall. She has to be in the house. Did you try the other condo?" he demanded grasping at straws since he knew Kendall wouldn't have left the baby, unless perhaps she was trying to protect her.

Derek looked down at the ground, hating this part of his job. Of having to view this sort of desperation. "We'll try that."

"Why. . . why haven't you just asked Kendall? Where is she?"

"They took her to the hospital."

Zach closed his eyes and inhaled sharply before opening them and glaring at Derek: "she's more than unconscious isn't she? She didn't just fall. Get hit on the head?"

"I'm sorry."

"How bad?"

"I'm not a doctor."

"What happened to my wife, _detective_?"

"She was shot. Twice," Derek answered stiffly. "I can have someone drive you to the hospital. . ."

"I'll drive myself."

"You can get there faster if one of my men takes you."

"Right. . .I. . . I should get somethings. . ."

"You can't go in right now. I'll get a list from you later. How an officer get what you might need."

"Of course. I um . . ." Zach shook his head as he ran his hand through his hair. "G-d, I should've been here. If I hadn't. . . "

"Mr. Slater, you would've probably ended up getting hurt as well. Kendall as near the bassinette and rocking chair. . ."

"G-d."

"I hate to ask, but I have to. . ."

"I was at the site for own new house," Zach cut in. "Someone had done some damage. Paint thrown around. Broken pipes. Some equipment damaged. I had to go to make a report for insurance. The security people where handling the reports."

"I'll look into it," Derek said simply as he signaled for an officer to come over: "Take Mr. Slater to the hospital."

"Yes, Sir," she said as she indicated for Zach to follow her. Unthinkingly he did. Watching him go, shoulders slumped, Derek couldn't help but feel sorry for him. As he was about to turn back to the scene Zach called back to him: "yes?"

"I um. . . I hate to ask. . . but has someone. . . can someone contact her mother? I don't think Erica would. . ."

"It's being taken care of."

"Thank you, Detective Frye," Zach sighed before continuing on, making Derek hoped that he'd earn further thanks by getting to the bottom of what was happening to the Slater family.


End file.
